


Of Evergreen and Ochre

by nns_kanoe



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Genderbending, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:29:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nns_kanoe/pseuds/nns_kanoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To BFFs Kise and Takao, it seemed perfect. Two men, two women, two pairs. After all, marriage was just a formality, right? Yaoi!AoKi and Yuri!MidoTaka. Language, crack. No lemons, just, whiffs of citrus I guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Evergreen and Ochre

Aomine wasn’t entirely sure what had possessed him to agree on marrying Midorima. MIDORIMA, of all people, that skinny horoscope freak from the girl’s basketball team of their University, and formerly of his middle school. Anyone with a sack smothered over their head would have been able to tell at one glance; it stabbed him like a thousand Monday mornings to propose to the tall, stiffly poised girl sitting across from him in what otherwise would have been a pleasant, quaint cafe.

 

As they vengefully glared at each other from across the table, any passerby would have known immediately that the tall, tan basketball player wanted Midorima’s hand in marriage like he wanted eyeball tattoos. Though, it wasn’t as though the emerald-haired girl seemed entirely thrilled either; the extent of her response was dryly agreeing, sparing Aomine ne’er even a bat of her eyelids. Slender arms and legs were tightly crossed, as if she was due to pull out a pen and scrutinize him for signs of mental illness.

 

Following Aomine stiffly passing Midorima a simple ring box, the petrifying atmosphere in the cafe transcribed into his book as the worst 15 minutes he’d experienced in his life; a close tie with the death of his cherished childhood pet lobster.

 

“Hmph. What were we thinking.” The tall girl eventually muttered, folding her arms even tighter than before; even then, he thought snidely, she still didn’t have much of a chest to her. The man let out a deliberately elaborate yawn, sluggishly requesting a refill of his soda as they both turned to stare at passing traffic outside; anything at all would have been better than laying eyes on the person sitting across the table.

 

Thin lips in a frown, Midorima set down her teacup before speaking again. “Had I known we’d need to go this far for this stupid cover-up marriage... Coming out to my parents would’ve seemed the better option.” Aomine gave a dismissive grunt, reluctantly signalling he for once agreed with his old schoolmate. Midorima picked up her teacup for the 4th time that minute, trying her best to remain calm. “Although I’m certain I’ve done everything humanly possible to ensure my luck for today, the stars must’ve hated me for some reason.”

 

“That’s my line,” Aomine groaned with a snarl to finish. “With that kind of runway chest you might as well be a trap. Even if it’s just a sham, I’m the one who’s been suckered here. Of all people, why did it have to be someone like you.”

 

It was Midorima’s turn to let out a threatening growl. “Because, _Aomine_ ," she hissed, "I’m not handing Takao over to an aggressive prat like you who hasn’t matured, _one, bit_ , since middle school!” Midorima near screamed by the end of her sentence, slamming her hands down on the edge of the table. “You’re both complete morons, but at least Kise isn’t a lazy, violent, narcissistic basketball nut!”

 

“Tsk.” Aomine shifted his gaze back to the girl sitting in front of him glaring daggers. “Right back at you, as if I’d let you have Kise, he’d be bored to death with a doctor like you. ‘Sides, you’re gonna give him nightmares with all your oogie-boogie horoscope schtick!”

 

Had they not been in a public area, both of them knew it was entirely likely that they’d already have each other by the collars.

 

It took a second, but both of them managed to force themselves back into their seats, sipping their respective drinks in attempts to quell their tempers. “... You think Kise and Takada’re doing better?” Aomine eventually muttered, a little something tugging at his gut that he couldn’t quite put his finger on.

 

“It's Takao you twit. Considering the benchmark we’ve set...” Midorima muttered grimly over the rim of her cup, fog condensing on her glasses. “Most likely.”

 

Even the walk back to their University wasn’t much comfort; people were staring, pointing, whispering among themselves enough to push Aomine to the brink of committing arson. Sure, they looked like a well-matched pair; the strapping ace of the men’s basketball team, and graceful captain of the women’s team. Two beautiful youths in the prime of their lives, it was a portrait of prestige. But, even the pavement beneath their feet could have smelled the hostility wafting between them, as they glumly headed back to the campus dorms.

 

Then, came salvation, in the form of two flighty figures approaching from around the bend.

 

“Aominecchi!!”

 

“Shin chan!!”

 

The murderous pair turned around, the stormy haze clearing from their heads instantly; at least until they got a better look at the approaching two.

 

They _looked_ like a couple.

 

They actually _looked_ , like a honest to goodness _couple_.

 

What with Takao tugging on Kise’s arm, him running after her like a movie-stereotype boyfriend cliche that would’ve made a virgin curl her toes. The laughter in their eyes and on their faces, lively bounding footsteps and cheery atmosphere surrounding them, instantly exalting them as the envy of the entire campus... Much to the ire of their TRUE respective other halves.

 

The moment Takao got close enough, she released Kise’s arm and bounded towards the emerald-haired girl, tackling her around the waist and looking up with sparkling storm-grey eyes. “Hey, Shin chan, Shin chan, listen, it was so funny when Ryou chan...” Moments of her excited babbling later, it was Kise who sided up to the tanned man walking next to them.

 

“Aominecchi! How’d it go?” His golden eyes were gleaming, practically glowing. Furious as he’d been mere seconds prior, Aomine just couldn’t find it in himself to stay angry at a face like that. “Aww man this was really a great idea, we should’ve thought of it earlier don’t you think?”

 

One dreary, wordless look at Midorima was all it took; from the glare she was returning, he knew this was one thing they agreed on.

 

_The lick of death’s blade would’ve been sweeter._

That swift agreement reached, Aomine proceeded to grab Kise, Midorima busying herself with Takao, and they parted ways to their respective dorms, each leaving behind a dignified “Hmph”.

 

Takao followed behind her girlfriend, puzzled as the taller girl merely stalked along ahead, hand tightly around her wrist and not saying a word. “Shin chan?”

 

“Hey... Nari.” The raven-haired girl paused; being called by name usually meant serious business. She scratched the side of her face, habitually going through a mental checklist of things that could have pissed her girlfriend off. “This whole, cover-up marriage thing... It’s really just that, right?”

 

After processing the question with a blank stare, Takao couldn’t really help but giggle a tad at how paranoid her girlfriend was being. Even after they’d been together for more than 5 years since high school, there were times like this when Midorima would surprise her. Little moments like this, out of the blue, Takao archived as proof that she really was treasured by their difficult team ace. “Of course it’s just that Shin chan, Ryou chan and I are just...”

 

Midorima’s footsteps were hasty as they turned into their dorm bock. “You... Looked really happy with Kise.” The taller girl blushed, stopping in front of their dorm room to retrieve her keys, fumbling in the process.

 

Knowing well how organized the taller girl usually was, Takao merely chuckled just a bit, before reaching for her own keys and opening the door instead. “After you, princess~” She chirped teasingly, holding the door open for her partner.

 

Midorima narrowed her eyes in a pause. Forcefully, she pulled the shorter girl into the dorm room after her and slammed the door shut. Takao grinned as she was pinned against the wall by Midorima’s much taller frame, strands of the tall girl’s long hair tickling the sides of her face. “Really now? I think we both know who’s the real princess here.”

 

Snaking her arms down around Midorima’s legs, Takao dragged the other girl closer. “Nothing gets past you does it, Ace-sama.”

 

“And then she was all like, ‘Ryou chan you’re so sweet of course I will!’ and stuff, it was really great! It sounded so real and... Aominecchi?” Thick as Kise was inclined to be, he soon noticed that the normal grunts and nods that Aomine would’ve given to his monologues were strangely absent.

 

“What.” Came a huffed response as Kise tilted his head to get a better look at his boyfriend; though, Aomine quickly turned away before the blond could see the deep furrows between his brows.

 

Giving his best puppy eyes, Kise poked his boyfriend lightly in the arm. “Hey Aominecchi, you’re acting weird. Things didn’t go well with Midorimacchi?”

 

Following the visible cringe from Aomine, Kise gave a wince, and said no more. ‘Didn’t go well’ was a grave understatement; the situation on their side would’ve given even the most experienced marriage counsellor a cold sweat. The taller man gave a generous huff, blood boiling at the mere memory of that stifling awkwardness. “HUH. How well could it have been with that stick in the mud anyway. Must’ve been a freak accident that she found someone to put up with her, cause I sure as hell won’t.”

 

Kise chuckled, stuffing his hands in his pocket after ringing his arm around Aomine’s. “Well, I guess Takaocchi sees something different in her? I mean, at least Midorimacchi’s not as stiff as she used to be in middle school, right?”

 

“Just how blind are you?” Aomine muttered, giving Kise an incredulous glare. “She’s all that and worse! Bah, after sitting in that cafe we were both ready to come out to our parents instead.”

 

Kise pondered this for a second, lowering his head and going uncharacteristically quiet. Long enough, apparently, for sensitive-as-a-rock Aomine to glance over at the blond, wondering if he’d said too much.

 

“Ryouta?”

 

“Maybe Takaocchi and I shouldn’t have come up with this idea after all...?” He mused, head tilted and a finger laid gently on his lower lip, poised as if he were posing for a cover shoot.

 

Aomine stared at Kise for a moment, sincerely wondering if the blonde realized they were standing right in front of their room door. “Kise, keys.”

 

“Huh? Oh, right silly me hahah~” He chuckled, quickly digging out his keys and reaching down to unlock the door.

 

Following the mechanical clunk of the lock sliding out of place, Kise gave a surprised yelp and protests muffled by Aomine’s lips on his as the door lethargically slid shut.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Say, Ryou chan...” Takao whispered as she sat on a bench nearby the academic building, legs aching a little, and her entire body still a touch sensitive. There was a light scarf around her neck despite the warm weather and her voice sounded ever so slightly throaty. “Was it a bad idea after all? Pretending to get married.”

 

“... Maybe.” Kise grunted in response, sounding almost dazed. His back and waist were sore, his legs feeling just a touch weak. Curiously, though he'd opted out of the scarf, that turtle neck seemed just a bit out of season. It took a second for him to pick the conversation up again. “I’m thinking Aominecchi and Midorimacchi didn’t take it too well.”

 

They both sat in silence for a second, Takao lethargically taking a sip of her jasmine tea while Kise chewed on his onigiri, both of them idly watching a leaf drift to the ground.

 

Kise was the one who broke the silence. “Why’d we think of it to begin with though?”

 

“Shin chan’s parents would probably kick her out.” Came Takao’s reply without a single blink.

 

“Aominecchi and my careers would both be toast.” Kise affirmed, hammering his chest gently to force down the food stuck in his throat. Without a blink, or even bothering to turn towards her friend, Takao handed over her tea, which Kise gratefully sipped to wash down his food.

 

“Looks like we gotta go through with it huh.” Kise muttered eventually.

 

“Guess so.” Takao dutifully replied.

 

More silence, the two of them sitting side by side, looking almost as if they’d already gotten married and grown old together, contemplating man’s role in the universe.

  
Both of them heaved weighty sighs, eventually groaning in chorus. "We've got a long way to go."

**Author's Note:**

> Whether this ends up a Oneshot or not depends more on my mood than potential plot, really. Also, yes, I have a thing for Aomine not remembering Kisedai partner names.


End file.
